


Oneshots 21-30

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Another ten Solangelo Oneshots.





	1. Ghost

Will was just floating around a park one day when he saw a small boy sitting under a tree, reading a book. A few other teenagers were playing football a couple feet away. As Will watched, a boy with green eyes threw the ball way off target and it headed straight for the small black haired boy. The boy didn't realize it, and before he knew what he was doing, Will flew over and caught the ball in midair.

Everyone stared in shock, and the boy just looked confused. "You can levitate stuff?!?! That's awesome!" the green eyed boy exclaimed. "Can you do it with Annabeth's baseball cap?"

"Um, sure?" the boy replied, and seemed to glance up at me.

_That's impossible. No one except immortals can see ghosts. He does seem a bit strange though._

I snapped out of my thoughts when the green eyed boy said, "Well, hurry up then." I flew over and plucked the hat off of the blonde girl. I slowly set it down on the ground and backed away. The kids cheered, and started to mob the boy. I started laughing uncontrollably, but stopped when I felt the air turn cold.

Turning around, I realized that everything was frozen in place, and the black haired boy was staring at me. He stepped around the teens and strolled over to me. My jaw dropped when he stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. My name is Nico di Angelo, but I'm more commonly known as the Ghost King."

I immediately dropped down onto one knee and bowed my head. "I am sorry I didn't recognize you, my lord," I said hurriedly.

_I hope he doesn't send me to eternal punishment. That is definitely not how I want to spend the rest of eternity!_

"Oh, get up. I'm not mad. Actually, I'm really happy," he said and I looked up in shock. "Actually, you are the first ghost to save someone and not just laugh at their misfortune. I admire that." Nico smiled. "I want you to come to the Underworld and be my advisor. You seem to make decisions that are just and follow good morals."

I was still in shock, but I obviously accepted. No one says no to the Ghost King. Over the centuries, he and I became very good friends, but I longed to be more than that. My wish came true when Nico confessed his love for me on the five hundredth anniversary of our meeting. Not long after we started dating, we got married, and let me just say, our wedding night was loud enough to wake the dead.


	2. Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this poem on Pinterest and decided it needed to be in a story.

(Mortal AU)

Apollo stood on the stage in the middle of a crowded auditorium, getting ready to perform a poem he had thought about for a long, long time. He glanced over at Will, who gave him a thumbs up. He glanced over the crowd, his eyes landing on the huge posters lining the walls.

As part of Spirit Week at Will's high school, they were celebrating LGBT rights, and they had asked parents to speak. Apollo volunteered immediately.

Apollo's eyes flicked back to Will as the blonde started talking excitedly to a smaller boy with dark hair that Apollo had never seen before.

He stepped up to the mic and the room went silent. He cleared his throat and said, "I wrote this poem a long time ago, and I thought this was the right time to unveil it. It doesn't have a title as of right now, so, here we go."

He took a deep breath and began,

"If my son were gay,  
I'd slap him  
With a nice high five.  
Because coming out to your dad,  
Takes balls that most men don't have.

"If my son were gay,  
I'd kick him out of the house.  
Because why waste June on video games,  
When there are sports to be played?  
And just because he likes making out with boys,  
Doesn't mean he can't tackle the shit out of them, too.

"If my son were gay,  
I'd call him a douche.  
But only because this morning,  
He ate the last peanut butter cup in the house.  
(The jerk knows they're my favorite.)

"If my son were gay,  
I'd still give him the talk.  
I just wouldn't have to worry about a baby in nine months.

"If my son were gay,  
I'd make fun of what he wears.  
Because damn, son,  
Those heels don't go with that dress.

"If my son were gay,  
I'd tell him to be proud.  
Because you're human no matter the gender  
On the other side of your mouth.

"If my son were gay,  
Nothing would be different at all.  
Except that ten years down the line,  
I'll be expecting a handsome son-in-law."

Apollo stepped back as the crowd cheered. He went down the steps that led up to the stage, and over to his son. Will was beaming and the other boy was smiling softly at him.

"Did you like it?" Apollo asked nervously, his usual confident demeanor slipping.

"Like it? I LOVED it!!!" Will exclaimed. "By the way, Dad, I'd like you to meet Nico." He gestured to the shorter boy.

"Nice to meet you," Nico said softly, shaking Apollo's hand.

"How long have you been friends?" Apollo asked curiously.

"We're not," Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

Will looked sort of panicked, and looked to the dark haired boy for help. "He's my boyfriend," replied Nico bluntly.

Apollo looked stunned for a moment, but then his trademark sunny grin was back and brighter than ever.

"Well, I guess my poem has come true, then."


	3. Angel in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the song 'Jayton and Jill' by Zane Williams.

In a small town, a blonde haired boy worked at an old gas station on the edge of town. He changed oil and fixed flat tires all day for seven bucks an hour. Most people just looked through him.

A brown eyed boy was the local preacher's kid gone wild. His father would quote the bible, telling him how he would never amount to anything. His family couldn't stand the small boy. The only attention he got was at parties.

One night, the brown eyed boy got drunk, and an out of town guy offered to take him home. He agreed, thinking nothing of it. In a parking lot, the guy parked the car and slid his hand toward the brown eyed boy's private area. The boy slapped his hand away, telling him that he just wanted to go home.

The guy's face turned red, and he started yelling, causing the younger boy to flinch back. His fist flew, hitting the brown eyed boy's jaw. "GET OUT!!" he yelled, and, frightened, the small boy did so. The guy revved the car and sped off, leaving the brown eyed boy standing in the rain.

The brown eyed boy wandered down the road, only looking up when headlights shone over the hill in front of him.

"Hey, you need a ride?" the blonde haired boy asked, pulling up beside the shivering figure.

"Go away and leave me alone," the brown eyed boy said.

The bruise on the other boy's jaw caught the blonde's attention, and, as he watched frightened tears fall from those beautiful brown eyes, he replied, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you out here."

Lightning flashed, and the blonde's jacket looked warm, so the smaller boy climbed in the car and let the jacket be wrapped around him. "Okay, I guess. Thanks for the ride," he said, settling in.

As lightning cracked and thunder rolled, they rode out the storm in an all-night diner. They sat and talked all the way up ‘till dawn, and by the time the blonde dropped the brown eyed boy off, they felt a lot less alone. These two lost souls had found a connection, and they weren't going to lose it if they could help it.

They were each other's best friend, and they still are after all these years. A little more, actually. Two rings, a house, and a baby girl more, in fact.

There was one thing the blonde never told the other about that night.

The reason he was out there at that time of night was because he had taken his dad's old revolver, and was driving around thinking about how no one would miss him if he just ended it all. He was blinded by his own pain until he saw an angel walking in the rain.

Thank god he made it over that hill.

That was the night when Nico met Will.


End file.
